


Amnesia (Falling in Love Again)

by ramencups



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Medical Conditions, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Other, Plot, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramencups/pseuds/ramencups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is involved in a car accident that results in a memory loss. Now diagnosed with amnesia, Lexa Woods struggles to recover 2 years of her life. She remembers Anya and Lincoln, but who is this blondie calling "babe"? Lexa soon figures out that to regain her memories effectively and efficiently she will have to live with Clarke like she has been for the past year and a half before the accident. Will Lexa ever remember her love for Clarke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia (Falling in Love Again)

Chapter 1: Paint Splatters and Forgotten Memories

Lexa's POV

 

When I wake up there is this incessant beeping sound that instantaneously gets on my nerves. My vision is blurry and I can not seem to identify my environment, so I blink several more times to try to regain my senses.

_Where am I?_ Solid white cubic room, clean white sheets, IV tubing. I come to my senses immediately and finally take grasp of the situation. _Hospital. I'm at the hospital, but why?_ Before I could come to a plausible conclusion, there is a gasp and I turn my head sharply to the source of the sound. I grip my head, immediately regretting the seemingly strenuous action to my body. Although dizzy and disoriented, I manage to glance back at the person at the doorway. She is wearing scrubs and I deduct that she must be a worker here or nurse.

She seems shocked, but seems to knock herself out of her frozen state and yell outs, “Dr. Jaha! Patient Lexa Woods is awake!” She doesn't break eye contact with me and neither do I.

 

A black male, seemingly around the age of mid 20s, dashes through the door at an alarming pace. I do not speak yet, I assume the young doctor will tell me of my current situation. Last I remember was coming home to my apartment after a long day of sitting in a lecture with a few of my classmates discussing the benefits of literature in modern society. I distinctively remember letting my head hit the soft cushion of my pillow and resigning myself to the deep grasps of sleep. Dr. Jaha steps into the room and glances at a chart that I now notice in his hands. I keep my face impassive, but I am starting to feel agitated at the prolonged silence that has filled the room. My voice slices through the deafening quietness in the air, “Why am I here? I don't mean to sound any less sane than I am, but I vividly remember falling asleep in my apartment. In my room.” My voice comes out raspy and cracked, but I manage to express my thoughts. Dr. Jaha looks shocked and quickly states,

“Lexa Woods, you were involved in a car accident that rendered you with a severe concussion. You have been in a coma for 3 months now.” My eyes widen a fraction and I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I realize how dry my throat really is now. The nurse from before comes in and puts down a bottle of water with seemingly perfect timing. I nod at her and she seems to understand my gratitude. I drain the bottle quickly; pushing aside any discretion for how I may look chugging down a bottle of water fervently. 

“Thank you Maya.” Dr. Jaha concludes as she makes her way back out of the room. He turns his head back towards me and clears his throat, “Um, I'm sorry Lexa. Did you say you remember falling asleep in your apartment?” I nod and he continues, “I see. As I was expecting you have some memory loss.” He nods as he speaks and he starts jotting stuff down quickly on that clip board of his. He looks up again and catches me staring and goes to speak again, “Maya has contacted your family and they should be here to check up on you soon, but before that can you answer a couple questions for me?” At the thought of family my mind immediately goes to Anya and Lincoln. _That is definitely a reassurance._ I try to relax and close my eyes while letting out a deep sigh.

 

Dr. Jaha's voice cuts through my thoughts, “I promise this won't be long. I just want to figure out how severe your condition is.” He moves a bit closer and sits down at the edge of my bed. “Do you remember the date of the day you fell asleep at your own apartment?” I scrunch up my nose a bit trying to remember the exact date of that day. I ponder awhile longer before I come to an answer, “It was May. The 25th of May.” Dr. Jaha starts jotting things down again and without looking up he asks what year and I quickly respond, “2014.” He stops writing and I see him stare at his clipboard unblinking for a moment. He looks up at me and almost whispers it, “Lexa it is 2016.” My eyes widen and I feel my chest constrict all of a sudden. “W-what do you mean? Two years? You explicitly told me I was in a coma for only 3 months!” I feel panic start to rise quickly, drowning out my reasonable and logical side. “What is today?” Dr. Jaha seems to catch on to my frenzied state and quickly tries to calm me. He places an arm on my shoulder and I instinctively retreat from the physical contact. He understands and stands up to give me some space. “Today is July 5th, 2016 Lexa.”

 

Bile rises up in my throat as I try to repress the incoming onslaught of emotions. In that moment Anya rushes in and stares wide eyed at me. She lunges across the room and hugs me tightly and I reciprocate the action with enthusiasm- momentarily forgetting my state of panic for a brief moment of reassurance. Although Anya and I do not initiate physical contact under normal circumstances, this was not a normal circumstance. I relish in the warmth and familiarity of Anya. She smells of her distinctive scent, laundry and pine cones. I had made fun of her awhile back for buying a perfume that smells exactly like pine cones. I recall teasing her the first time I caught a whiff of it saying something like, “ _Anya, you are attracting all the racoons in the vicinity.”_ She lets go of me and I stare at her whilst she stares back. Finally she speaks, “It's good to have you back. It's really fucking good. I called Lincoln and he should be here soon also.” She grabs me again and pulls me in for a much shorter hug. After our pleasantries Dr. Jaha clears his throat and grabs both of our attention.

“Anya! I'm so glad you could make it so soon. I just want to be straight forward with you here. Lexa here has lost two years of memory and I can safely diagnose her with traumatic amnesia.” Anya opens and closes her mouth like a fish caught out of the water. “Wait. Two years? How can that be? She was involved in a car accident not some crazy brainwashing ritual.”

 

“Anya, it's true. I remember going to bed after a long lecture on the 25th of May. According to Dr. Jaha today is July 5th of 2016 and my last memory is in 2014,” I gulp the large stone stuck in my throat, “it seems I have lost two years of my memory.” I look at the only doctor in the room and narrow my eyes, “What is this condition you call traumatic amnesia, doctor?” He speaks while glancing between both me and Anya, “Amnesia is a very rare condition that leads to memory loss, short term memory losses, difficulty remembering and memorizing information. There are many different types of amnesia and each differentiating from each other, but in your case you have traumatic amnesia. This usually results from a heavy blow to the head or a concussion and usually induces a coma along with the memory loss. The car accident must of caused the concussion that triggered the memory loss. Unfortunately, amnesia is a very rare case in the percentage of the world population today. Fortunately, we have the best neurologist in the state here ready to assist you at Ark City Hospital.”

He smiles widely, “In fact, I'll go call her in right now!” Dr. Jaha flees the room and I lay back and heave a large sigh.

 

Anya looks at me with an expression that just screams worry. “Anya. Two years of my memory. What am I going to do?” This is simply too much to take in all at once, so I close my eyes to try to control my emotions. I feel the bed dip and I open my eyes to see Anya sitting closer. She takes my hand in hers and I appreciate the gesture. “What do you want to know Lexa? I will answer any questions.” I gather my thoughts and the first one that comes to mind is, “I was in college two years ago. Where am I now Anya?” Although the question is sort of vague Anya seems to understand. “You own a bookstore Lexa. It's called Trikru Bookstore. Quite successful if you ask me. You have a bunch of regulars,” I see Anya light up a bit as she continues, “and Clarke is always advertising your business any chances she gets, since it's a pretty new establishment she's just trying to get the word out, you know?” I nod and take in the new information. I own a business, a bookstore nonetheless. My passion for literature has not been diverted after two years at least. But who is this Clarke person Anya lights up when she speaks about? “Anya, who-” my question is cut off by shuffling coming from outside the room that soon invades the small white space that is the hospital room.

“Clarke, stop pushing. She's not going anywhere-” I heard a deep familiar voice and I see Lincoln quickly coming into view. “Shut up Lincoln! I need to see her.” There seems to be a flaming ball of madness right behind Lincolns tall silhouette. I see a flash of blonde before she pushes Lincoln fully out the way and makes it into the room out of breath. I take in this seemingly audaciousness and brazenly presented person. I take in the appearance of this stranger that has so openly presented herself. She is blonde with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, with bright blue eyes that shine with emotion that speak more then her bold actions, baby blue jeans splattered with a variety of colored paints, and a black tank top that seem to adorn the same pattern of splotched paint marks all over. I also notice the dark bags beneath her eyes and wonder when this person has last had a good days sleep. We have been openly staring at each other for awhile now before Anya breaks the silence with, “Lexa this is Clarke.” I look back at Anya before I hear an indignant scoff come from this person called Clarke. “Of course she knows that Anya! Geez I know that I've been like MIA for the pass week, but that doesn't mean you can write me off.” Clarke rolls her eyes and make her way over to me. She grabs my hand and kisses it once, twice, and again before she reaches in to hug me. I look over her shoulder and see Lincoln leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, smiling. I smile back at him. _Always the silent observer, Lincoln._

I am brought back to reality when I feel a breath against my ear, “God, I missed you so much babe. I'm glad you're awake and safe.” My eyes widen at the term of endearment and I pull back suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the touch from someone I do not even remember knowing. She seems the slightest bit concerned by how I tensed up but it doesn't deter her from keeping close. “I wanted to be here when you woke up. But I had to work on extra art commissions for the gallery coming up, you remember right? The big show case for Dante Wallace. I'm sorry Lex, I'll make it up to you,” Clarke's voice lowers and drops to a husky whisper and I can practically see the seductress coming out of her. I feel my heart speed up a bit, but my logical side seems to be a bit faster, “Umm, I am sorry, really, Clarke was it? I do not mean to be offensive in any way, but I do not remember you. Has Dr. Jaha informed you of the situation?” I ask, but Clarke looks at me confused, hurt, and all kinds of emotions running through her eyes. I turn to Anya for help and she seems as if she's going to explain the situation when Dr. Jaha returns. “Wells!” Clarke jumps up to greet him enthusiastically and I furrow my eyebrows, but as quickly as pleasantries went Clarke immediately switched into action. “Explain to me what's going on please. Lexa says she can't remember me. Did you guys dope her up or something with those strong meds?” I frown again at such a brash implication. Clarke is indeed a very brazen person. Dr. Jaha, or as Clarke calls him, Wells, is about to speak up when someone else walks into the room.

The brunette woman is donning a white coat with a stethoscope and exudes authority. She must be no older than her late 30s I assume. Dr. Jaha introduces her as Abby Griffin. Dr. Griffin if you will. “Mom,” Clarke states looking surprised, “what are you doing here? I thought you had a major surgery today?” _This is her mother? I guess I see the resemblance_ _if I look close enough_ _._ Clarke's mom sighs and closes her eyes. When she opens them she states clearly, “I had Jackson cover for me,” a pause and then, “Clarke, Lexa has amnesia. Traumatic amnesia to be exact. She has lost two years of her memory and cannot remember anything from between late May of 2014 to this present day.” Clarke seems to be in state of shock, or in deep thought; I'm not sure which one. To my surprise it is Lincoln who speaks up, “Wait what? She has amnesia? How?” I clench my jaw tight. They speak as if I am not here and it is starting to irk me.

 

“Concussion. Which lead to the coma. Which lead to the memory loss. She will need to go through proper treatment to regain the memories she has lost.”

 

“What kind of treatment? How long will it take for her to regain everything?” At this point Clarke seems distressed and worried, but I am up to my head in my own thoughts and I can not take this anymore. Before I could voice my thoughts _more_ people enter my room. “Hey Clarke we got here as fast as we could when we heard the news!” These new people called Octavia and Raven flood into the room causing a new wave of ruckus. _I am done. My head hurts and I can't get a single thought alone._ I've been clenching and unclenching my jaw for the pass several minutes, but I finally snap because I can not take this madness anymore. “Everybody get out!” I yell with caustic command. Everyone stops talking at once and stares at me. I must be a sight to behold because I am absolutely livid. I usually maintain myself as a patient and tolerant person, but I can not take anymore of whatever _this_ even is. I start fuming again because everyone is simply just staring and I don't even know what city I'm in let alone state, “I said everyone, OUT!” This gets the crowd of people to start ushering out with the faint voice of Dr. Griffin telling everyone to come back at a more suitable time. I watch as Clarke stares at me with sorrow filled eyes and I feel a pang of guilt for this person I barely know. _She called me babe. Is it possible for me to have a girlfriend in these pass two years?_ The answer is yes, but I can't wrap my head around it. Clarke is- well, Clarke is striking. She is beautiful. Gorgeous even. Anya always teased me, saying and I quote “You have no game.” As I look into Clarke's eyes she glances back and forth between my eyes, asking me silent questions that I cannot yet answer, seeing as I am at lost to where exactly I even am. She is quickly ushered out of the room by her mom and is throwing me sad looks as if I had just ran over her puppy and then backed up on it to finish the job.

When the room is quiet and vacant except for Dr. Griffin, Anya (because having a familiar person with me would be beneficial), and I the questions are easier to answer. They inform me that I am currently in New York, I am 24 years of age, I own a bookstore and work as a self-employed writer. We cover the basis of who exactly I am now and I start to finally wrap my head around the situation. We have yet to touch on the subject of my social life- seeing as I negatively reacted to having so many people near me at once that I did not know. I achingly wanted to know who exactly this Clarke person was though. I think Anya sensed what I was thinking and answered my thoughts for me. “Clarke is your girlfriend Lexa. She has been for one year and seven months.” I blink once, twice, and then I breathe out. “Oh,” I glance at Dr. Griffin and blush after ducking my head a bit to avoid her gaze. This is her daughter we are talking about after all. _Is this weird? I mean she knows we're dating. But it's definitely weird meeting the parents before knowing you were even dating their daughter._

 

My train of thought is broken when Dr. Griffin speaks, “Well, Lexa sweetheart, we will start treatment as soon as possible. I will assign you to an occupational therapist that will assist you in regaining your loss memories, but it will not be easy mind you.”

I nod blushing a bit at the term of endearment, “I understand Dr. Griff-” I hear a tongue click and I look over to Dr. Griffin surprised, “Please Lexa, call me Abby. We've already gone over this so long ago.” She chuckles and I blush nervously remembering that I have been dating her daughter for over a year and a half. “Abby, I understand. How long do you think it will take to regain my memories?”

 

“It takes as long as it takes honey. Old memories can be regained through familiar environments, photographs, sounds, that kind of stuff. These will hopefully trigger your memories and soon enough you will be remembering. Just know this though,” Abby takes a more serious tone and she looks at both me and Anya, “some memories don't ever recover. We try our best with what we can, but sometimes memories from amnesia patients don't come back. It is important that when you get back to your daily life style it is how you had left it before the accident. We want to induce the memories to come back to you by allowing yourself to be in the environment you were most comfortable in before your amnesia.”

I take it all in and gulp before asking, “So what? Did I have my own apartment? Was I living with you Anya?” I glance back at Anya in search of an answer and she shakes her head. “No Lex. You didn't live with me. You and Clarke live together in an apartment.” It all kind of clicks then. It makes sense seeing as how I have been dating Clarke for over a year that we would be living together and she would be the “environment” I am most comfortable being in. I have known her for so long yet I really do not know her. She is simply a stranger to me in this present time. As if sensing my internal conflict Abby breaks my out of my thoughts by suggesting she should let Clarke in to talk to you and get acquainted. Again. At this she chuckles a bit. I agree with her and Anya bites back a smile as she teases me with, “Clarke is a feisty one, but I am sure you can hold your ground Lex. You have been for over a year, haven't you?” She smiles and stands up to leave with Abby. As they open the door to leave I hear Abby call for Clarke to come in. I guess she was waiting outside, and at that I smile a bit to myself. I brace myself for the incoming blonde. _Time to reacquaint myself with my girlfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am going to alternate between point of view. Like Lexa's POV then Clarke's POV. That kind of thing. They have completely different personalities so you guy will definitely be seeing both sides of the story. What do you guys want? This is my first Clexa fic so please leave comments and constructive criticism please! Tell me what you would like to see! I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
